<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Papercut by sayos_poteto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124232">Papercut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayos_poteto/pseuds/sayos_poteto'>sayos_poteto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sad smiles, happy tears [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Pre-Canon, Young Hikawa Twins, this is pretty soft, uwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayos_poteto/pseuds/sayos_poteto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sayo tries to make an origami star for Hina.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hikawa Hina &amp; Hikawa Sayo, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sad smiles, happy tears [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Papercut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of papers rustling resonated into the silent and serene atmosphere of the living room. A shorthaired young Sayo Hikawa could be seen immensely focused at her current task: making origami stars. Her mother bought her the origami book when they went shopping one afternoon and Sayo had been attracted to the folded illustrations of different living and non-living beings printed on the book cover.</p><p> </p><p>While the birds sing their cheers to the ambitious child outside the open windows, Sayo's brows furrowed as she reached a complicated step into the process. Her small, soft hands cradled the incomplete star, trying to understand what to do next based on the book's illustration. It also doesn’t help that the words used to make the guide were still out of a six-year old's comprehension.</p><p> </p><p>Poor Sayo fell in love with an advanced edition of the book.</p><p> </p><p>A small frown appeared on the girl's face, cheeks flushing red in frustration. What is she supposed to do now? Both her parents aren't home to ask for help and Hina was taking a nap on the sofa. Should she ask Hina for help? Sayo's eyes traveled to the other girl's figure, sprawled on the couch and soft snores coming out her ajar mouth.</p><p> </p><p><em>No, Sayo. You shouldn't bother Hina. </em>It's rare as it is to have Hina take her afternoon naps without a fuss and Sayo didn't even have to remind her to take one today. The older twin resumed her analysis on the instruction.</p><p> </p><p>Even at a young age, Sayo was told to be the independent and responsible one as despite being twins, Sayo was still the older twin; the <em>onee-chan.</em> Besides, she was making this star for her sister anyways, who's always been fascinated by them.</p><p> </p><p>A few moments later, after more unsure folds and unfolds, Sayo finally got how to make a complete origami star. <em>I finally did it!</em> Excited fingers discarded the abused star and hastily took a new colored paper to make a perfect one. Quickly working her way into the star origami with precision, Sayo finished the last fold however…</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Ouch!</em>" she cried.</p><p> </p><p>Dropping the completed star on the navy-blue carpet, Sayo held her aching, bleeding finger. Hina, who was startled by the outcry, jolted into an upright position, immediately searching for the older twin.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Onee-chan!</em>" the younger of the two kneeled in front of the latter. "<em>Onee-chan</em>, what's wrong? Why is your finger bleeding?!"</p><p> </p><p>Sayo tried not to cry. She really tried not to show her tears to her younger twin, but she couldn’t help it. How can such a small cut hurt so bad?!</p><p> </p><p>"I-I… I was making a star…" Sayo sniffed. "It was for y-you…"</p><p> </p><p>Hina's eyes twinkled. "You made a star for me?! Is that why you hurt your finger, <em>onee-chan</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>Glancing at her bleeding finger, Sayo nodded and picked up the failed star from the carpet. She noticed the drying red stain from one of the corners of the origami and scoffed in disdain.</p><p> </p><p>"I ruined it." she made a gesture of throwing the paper but Hina stopped her.</p><p> </p><p>"No! <em>Onee-chan</em>, don't throw it!" the stained star was taken out her hand. "You said you made it for me!"</p><p> </p><p>"But it's dirty now."</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's special! It has you on it!"</p><p> </p><p>"It has… me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! Your blood makes it a lot more special because it <em>means onee-chan </em>really wanted to make it for me!"</p><p> </p><p>Sayo shyly played with her braided pigtails. "Well, you always talk about stars before we go to sleep…"</p><p> </p><p>"W<em>aaah</em>!" Hina suddenly tackled her to the ground. "I love you, <em>onee-chan</em>! I promise I'll keep this forever!"</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the older twin felt a new set of tears brimming at the edge of her eyes, but this time she felt different… a far more pleasant feeling compared to the dull ache on her finger.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I should make more… </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sayo stared at the jar she's holding.</p><p> </p><p>It was filled with origami stars. </p><p> </p><p>On top of the lid was a cut-out star and written on it was, '<em>For Hina's Birthday. A thousand stars for a wish!</em>' Sayo chuckled at the squiggly handwriting and the unevenly shaped cut-out star. She traced the short note and sighed heavily. Until last year, all she remembered was unpleasant and bitter memories from the past with Hina. About Hina always copying her to mock her inferior abilities;</p><p> </p><p>About Hina being so unbearably kind that it makes her resent herself even more; </p><p> </p><p>About Hina taking everything she wanted in just seconds with natural talent.</p><p> </p><p>It made Sayo wonder when did all this hate and anger stem from?</p><p> </p><p>Glancing at the jar filled with stars, Sayo dusted her pants off and went down the attic to show Hina the gift that made her realize her past memories with Hina wasn't all as bleak as she recalls.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've had this stuck in my OneNote since August and here it is. I wanted to post this way back in November but our country literally had 3 consecutive typhoons hit us (we're good dw.)</p><p>Whew, a lot happened this past weeks.<br/>* my bandori account got corrupted from the Re:zero update<br/>* we lost internet connection for 10 days<br/>* and MY BANDORI ACCOUNT GOT CORRUPTED (and I can't recover it any more)</p><p>[Hence, I went to find a new game, and I'm currently addicted to Arknights.]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>